The Summer Everything Changed AGAIN
by tattoosandvodka
Summary: Kaitlyn Copeland is the ex girlfriend of Cody e's changed from that shy fourteen year old and she is now a bold seventeen year old.What Happens When she falls in love with two guys ?
1. Chapter 1

My breath hitched after I finally finished sobbing even though tears were still running down my face.I then started to run after Cody .

" I LOVE YOU CODY ! " I screamed stopping in the middle of the beach .

Cody just kept on walking fully ignoring me.

But all that was just two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi , My name is Kaitlyn Copeland the oldest kid of Adam and Amy Copeland.I have three little sisters Nikki,Brie, and and Brie were thirteen and Alice is ten.I am seventeen and a truck jumped up a little since we hit a mom then pulled into a parking ,Mom,Nikki,Brie, and I got out of the truck and headed in the Macy's.I grabbed a cart and walked off.I found some bathing suits and started to look through them.I found a navy blue bikini that was in my size and put it in the cart.I found another bikini which was a black and white one with some gray swirls on it and also put it in the cart.

" Excuse Me do you know where the make up is ? " A familiar female voice asked me.

" Kendall , the make up is in the back the 19th aisle. " I said smirking.

" KAITLYN ! Why haven't you been at the beach house in a while ? " Kendall asked

" I've been to my friends dads house in Florida with her every summer. " I answered.

Kendall is a McMahon so her mom Stephanie is bestfriends with my mom.

" Okay. " Kendall asked going to a different aisle.

I went to a section for teenage girls and started to look at some cutoff shorts.I grabbed some light blue ones and some dark blue ones that were ripped.I grabbed a black and a gray crop Tops Next.I grabbed yellow,green,and black tank tops.I looked at the sundresses and grabbed was a orange one with green and yellow dress was a black one with white flowers all over last dress was plain green.I went to the purses and grabbed a leather black one.I went to where hats were and grabbed a tan fedora.I found the bandannas and grabbed orange,purple,black,red, and a white one.I put a black suitcase with white swirls on it in the shopping cart.I stood in the line and waited my turn.

" $ 102.25 cents please. " Jasmine the cashier said chirpy.

I payed her and left.I arrived to the truck and climbed into the back of the truck.I packed everything in my second suitcase and jumped into the passengers seat.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited in the truck for them and about 1 hour later they came to the truck and we started to drive to the beach house.

" Sweetie are you okay ? " Mom asked.

" Yes , mom I'm okay just nervous. " I said looking out the window.

" You just are thinking that Cody will fuck you as soon as you get there. " Nikki said wiggling her eyebrows.

" Nicole Marie Copeland ! You Will not talk about 're only fourteen ! " Mom yelled.

" Okay Mom. " Nikki said rolling her eyes.

'' We're here. '' I said while mom turned into the very LARGE driveway.

'' Come on Alice. '' I said grabbing Alice's and I's suitcases.

'' Okay. '' Alice said following me into the house.

'' YES ! We get to pick our room first this year. " Allice dragged me upstairs and we picked our rooms.


	4. Horse Back Riding

**Kaitlyn's P.O.V. **

'' Sweetie wake up... '' Mom shook me awake .

'' Leave me alone.. '' I mumbled trying to cover myself with my three blankets.

'' We're going horse back riding. '' mom said and that made me jolt awake.

'' I'll be ready in 30 minutes. '' I answered getting out of my bed.

I ransacked my dresser and settled for a black beanie , a white tank top , black cutoff shorts , and white toms.I ran downstairs and sat on the couch since I was the first person done.

I flipped on the T.V. and started to flip ! Pretty Little Liars is on ! It was at the middle of the ending where Emily gets rescued by her dad at her school because she was locked in a room with the lights off and A trying to get her.

_'' I'm sorry dad ! I panicked so I called you ! '' Emily breathed out walking ahead of her dad._

_'' It's fin- '' Emily's dad got cut off by a working pain in his side and he collapsed on the ground in pain._

_'' Dad ! '' Emily exclaimed turning around and running towards her father. _

The T.V. got cut off by Randy and Nikki laughing from the kitchen .

'' Kaitlyn grab your iPod and phone ! '' Mom yelled from upstairs.

I sighed and ran upstairs to my room grabbing my phone and iPod.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I gave Nikki a hug and grabbed a granola bar and started eating.

'' Randy and Nikki ? '' Kendall asked coming in to the kitchen.

'' Yeah ? '' We asked back.

'' Everyone's in the trucks and Kaitlyn already left On her motorbike. '' Kendall answered the left.

'' Let's go. '' I said and we left.

**Kaitlyn's P.O.V.**

'' Hey A.J. '' I said going into the stables greeting my best friend here.

'' Hey or Avery ? '' She said brushing Gypsy .

'' Avery since Gypsy is your horse. '' I said going to Avery's stall.

I unlocked her stall and started clicking my was a brown horse with a white part on her got out so I lead her outside and hoped on and started walking around the front of the a couple of minutes my family came over with The McMahon's.

'' Mom I wanna ride that horse. '' Nikki said to our mom watching A.J come out on Gypsy.

'' Excuse Me Kid ? '' Mom asked A.J.

'' Yes ? '' A.J. replied while sighing .

'' My daughter wants to ride the horse you're on. '' Mom answered.

'' How long has your daughter been riding horses ? '' A.J smirked.

'' Couple months. '' Mom answered.

'' Gypsy is a highly trained horse and is has been my own horse for 10 years. '' A.J Smirked and petted Gypsy.

'' Listen here bitch I want to ride that horse so get off before I tell everyone about your past _April. ''_ Nikki growled starting to run over there.

But A.J was too quick and made Gypsy gallop off too the woods.

'' Your the bitch Nicole. '' I growled and galloped off after A.J.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

'' That was A.J ? '' Amy spoke up.

'' Yeah. '' Nikki said rolling her eyes.

'' Nicole Marie Copeland ! You do not know how much grieving she has gone through ! '' Amy yelled storming over to her daughter.

'' A.J's changed. '' Cody spoke from next to me and our brother John.

'' Yeah last time we saw her she was 10 and had braces. '' John said.

'' Where's my sister ? '' A thick french accent rang out .

Everyone turned around that was in front of the stables and saw Maryse Ouellet the younger sister of A.J Ouellet jumping across the pond and walking over here.

'' Nikki made her run off on her horse. '' John spoke to his crush since 3rd grade.

'' Hey Ryse... '' Nikki trailed off looking at the platinum blonde Canadian.

'' You're dead Copeland ! '' Maryse exclaimed trying to attack Nikki.

John held her back.

'' My dad is going to kick you out for 2months ! '' Maryse exclaimed struggling from John's grip.

'' Ryse what is the problem ? '' Mr. Ouellet's voice rang through the air.

We turned around again and saw him walking down the wooden steps built in .

'' Nicole made A.J run off with Gypsy. '' Maryse replied being let go from John,

'' Just attack her Like you usually do Ryse. '' Mr. Ouellet sighed rubbing his face in his hands.

Maryse tackled Nikki and started punching the living day lights out of her.


End file.
